


「房子大」摄影之后

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 「所以说你在着急些什么啊。」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 4





	「房子大」摄影之后

**Author's Note:**

> 快速短打！

-  
-  
这我不来写点什么我还是人吗！  
-  
-

「所以说你在着急些什么啊。」

大平终于忍不住地笑了。鹤房臭着一张脸，眉头皱得紧紧的，把笑得蜷缩起来的大平按着肩膀重新按回到床上去，气势汹汹地凑过去——然后拿他毛茸茸的脑袋去拱大平。

大平越笑越欢，被鹤房的头发蹭得脖子痒酥酥的，在床上滚来滚去，试图躲开鹤房毫不讲理的攻击。鹤房蛮横地把他抓住，一副就是要把他彻底收拾了的样子，混乱的状况里连大平的枕头都被踹下了床去，也不知道罪魁祸首到底是谁。

大平越笑越欢，上气不接下气地去捂被鹤房挠着痒痒的腰。鹤房终于板不住脸了，在乱七八糟的纠缠里控制不住地笑起来，好歹是还记得自己目前是要保持什么样的情绪，又皱起了眉，只是眼角还是控制不住地眯起来，一点也吓唬不到人。

「你小一点声！」鹤房故作凶恶地说，伸手去捂大平的嘴。「改天谁再在谈话环节问你为什么你房间吵你又要怎么答啊，还拿纯喜糊弄过去吗？」

他的手心热乎乎的，有一点点潮。大平被他捂着嘴，说不出话来，只能胡乱地唔唔了两声，示意他自己知道了。鹤房看着大平，觉得大平这段时间越发瘦了，被他的手这么一捂，简直盖住了大半张脸，只留下散乱的刘海下一双下垂眼，眨巴眨巴地看着他，瞧着倒是乖得很——然后他感觉到手心里被稍稍一碰，留下一点湿润，是大平伸出舌头来，悄悄舔了一下他的手心。

鹤房像被烫了一样把手一松，受到惊吓一样窜了起来。大平又笑起来，这次是真的笑得连气都快喘不匀了，翻过身趴在床上去，边笑边发出小小的哀嚎声说笑得肚子疼。鹤房瞪他瞪了半天，到底还是拿他没办法，把他整个人翻过来，胡乱给他揉了两下肚子。

「我看你是不想好好过日子了。」鹤房说，好在是还记得装得凶巴巴的。

「你这样真的好好玩啊。」大平笑嘻嘻地说，从床上爬起来，去捏鹤房的脸。「你到底在着急些什么啊，回来就一副好凶的样子。」

他把鹤房的脸捧住，笑眯眯地盯着鹤房看。鹤房的头发也闹得乱了，乱七八糟地支棱在脑袋顶上，显得他这些日子瘦出来的那些隐约的成年棱角又全都变成了少年气。鹤房有点不自在地动了动，脸蹭在大平的手心里，软乎乎的有一点发烫，大平心里觉得喜欢，又忍不住捏了他两下。

「你捏个没完了是吗。」鹤房咕哝着，把他的手从自己脸上抓下来。他像是在憋着什么话，捏着大平的手心一副要开口又说不出的样子，脸都憋得有点红了，最后还是说了出来，因为底气不足，话音都隐约有一点飘。

「摄影的时候。」鹤房小声说，觉得自己气势不够，又把话音拔高了一点。「摄影的时候！」

「摄影的时候？」大平复述着。鹤房去按他的肩膀，他就顺从地被按倒在床上，伸出手去接压上来的鹤房，自觉地把双手环在鹤房的背上。

「对，摄影的时候你怎么回事啊。」鹤房说，又往上蹭了蹭，把自己悬在大平上方。「别人又没有叫你去扯我衣领。」

「不好吗？」大平问，眼睛瞪大了一点。「原来你不喜欢？」

他叹了口气，眼睛垂下来，一副失落的样子。「早知道我就不做了。你不喜欢的话。」

鹤房明知道他根本就是假装的——他对这个人可太熟悉了。然而他僵在那待了两秒，到底还是没能撑住，把脸往一边撇去，说话声音更小了。

「……也没有。」鹤房说。大平抬头看他，伸手去把他的脑袋又扳正过来，鹤房不好意思的时候眼睛边上都沾着点红，眼里湿漉漉的，好看极了，大平总是觉得看不够。「你伸手过来把我吓了一跳你知道吗。我以为你要干什么，差点就躲开了。」

「躲什么。」大平拍了他一巴掌。「我还能做点什么吗……你要是躲开就热闹了，JO1成员拍摄现场不合哎。」

「所以我不会躲的！」鹤房强挤出最后一点凶恶来。「下次不许了！」

大平又笑起来。两个人凑得近极了，大平的笑声透过薄薄的胸腔，把鹤房的胸口也震得发烫。他还是想作出一副严肃的样子来，大平笑起来的样子却实在是太——可爱——太惹人生气了，鹤房盯着他看了两眼，还是低下头去，轻轻吻了大平笑得弯起来的嘴唇。

大平温顺地接受了这个吻。

「不做吗？」分开的时候大平小声问。「明明回来的时候那么急。」

鹤房瞪着他。大平一副「我什么也没说」的样子，从耳朵开始却渐渐地红到了脖子上。鹤房终于有了点夺回一成的自豪感，饶有兴致地伸手去摸他的耳朵，用手顺着他喉结的轮廓一点点蹭过去，满意地看到大平侧过了脸，不自觉地咬住了嘴唇，在他的手越来越往下的时候略微捏住了皱成一团的床单，轻微的发起抖来。

「这是你自己说的，你明天不要怪我。」

鹤房低声说道。大平又露出一点点笑意来，把肩膀展开了方便他动作。鹤房把他身下的床单扯得平整了些，让他能躺得更舒服一点，又重新凑了过去，和大平接了一个潮湿的吻。

\- end -


End file.
